Secrets
by Blue-food-is-Good-food
Summary: The Cullen's aren't the only ones in Forks with secrets. Bella Swan or Isabella Marie-Lily Potter is a witch. Can the Cullen's accept that with a war on the horizon. Pre Deathly Hallows and Pre New Moon. Canon Pairings. Mild OOC. BxE, HPxGW, RWxHG
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the kitchen of the Cullen mansion. It was about noon and summer was almost over. I had decided since Esme has a beautiful garden that nobody except a human could eat. I had gone out with Esme and picked some of the lettuce, bell peppers, an onion, radish, and some cucumbers. I washed all of the veggies and walked into to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and cutting board. I washed all of the vegetables and showed Esme how I liked my salads, since she insisted that since I "fixed" Edward. Whatever that meant. I grabbed the bowl that Esme and I prepared and started walking up to the living room. Halfway across the kitchen my bracelet that was really a fake Galleon, that all of the D.A, or Dumbledore's Army used to communicate. I dropped my bowl unconsciously and grabbed my bracelet. I must have voiced my thoughts aloud because I said,  
" Dammit! Why can't I get some peace from the stupid wizarding world and the fact that Voldemort is trying to take over and doesn't give a damn about all of the people he's killed? I took out my wand ready to Apparate hoping that nobody saw me or heard anything I said but of course, I was wrong. While everyone gathered into the room, I took the opportunity to read my Galleon. It said,  
" _Tonks is coming in 10-15 minutes. Get all of your stuff together. If you found anyone that can help in this war bring them. You'll be Apparating. Meet us at the Headquarters. Harry. xoxo"_  
If Harry called an emergency meeting something is either wrong or he found a way to block Unforgivables. He had been staying at Privet Drive with Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt constantly watching over him so he didn't get himself killed or use unpermitted magic. An owl flew to the window and tapped it's foot on the glass. I opened the window with my wand figuring they've already seen some stuff why not more. The owl flew over to me and stuck its foot out. It looked vaguely familiar. Then I realised where I had seen it. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl. There was a small piece of parchment. Just to be on the safe side, I looked at the vampires and said,  
" Stay back. This could be a trap and blow up. No reason to worry. If it does I can repair the damage faster than you could." They looked amazed at my confidence being I had to act as I used to be. It also could have been the fact my accent was slipping back into what I say. I took my wand and said,  
" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Using the simple levitation spell I took the letter off of the owl's leg. I set it down on the kitchen table and it exploded. I set a shield around all of us and the rest of the kitchen so where it exploded at was the only place with damage. With a flick of my wand I said,  
" Reparo." The table and floor automatically repaired itself and even Rosalie looked amazed. I looked around and realised a portion of the floor hadn't repaired itself.

I used a digging spell and saw a slip of parchment. Using another spell to tell if anyone was around except the vampires, and it showed there was nobody. Knowing there was nobody and figuring how much deeper should I dig my own grave I dropped my Occlumency shield. Edward looked amazed and came over to hug me. I held up a finger and he looked puzzled. I took a deep breath and said,

" I'll understand if you all don't want me anymore for lying. If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go to the loo, and then leave." I walked out of the room and up towards the loo when I thought, well since they know now I can Apparate. Edward wouldn't know what I'm talking about since until a few minutes ago he didn't even know I was a wizard. Well, witch. I absolutely hate technicalities so whatever. I turned on the spot and imagined the bathroom on the third floor in Edwards room. I felt the familiar sensation of my whole body being compressed just like an American car in those what-are-they-called? Oh, yes junk yards. I arrived in the bathroom quicker than Edward could make it up two flights of stairs running at his full speed. I used the loo then changed my appearance to what I really look like. My hair doesn't change much except for the fact that there are more red highlights in it. The only difference in my eyes is that they are a shocking green just like Carlisle had described Edwards. I looked at myself in the mirror and looked at the scar on my stomach.  
As a metamorphmagus, I can change my appearance at will. My scar I only got rid of when we went swimming and I used a bikini. I made my eyes change from green to red to gold to brown and back to green. I changed my hair lengths and colors using rainbow colors and any and everything to make myself look weird. I figured since this would probably be the last time I am in Forks or even alive as the war must be escalating really fast. I thought about how Ginny and Harry fancied each other but neither were courageous enough to really even talk to each other until I told Ginny that Harry liked her and that if she were to not so subtly kiss him once they win at the Quidditch Finals they would probably be dating by the end of the month.

Flashback

Ginny and I were walking around just talking about random nothings until she suddenly asked,  
" Bells, do you honestly think that Harry likes me? I mean I'm me, boring, plain, and not at all pretty. He's-he's Harry bloody Potter! The-Boy-Who-Lived-"  
" Ginny, Shut up! I already asked him if he likes you to be the amazing friend I am and he said and I quote:  
' Ginny? Yes I like her. Honestly, Bellsy, I think I love her, but everytime I go to tell her she's either with someone or I can't say it so I change the subject.'  
So then I said, ' Harry, Ginny likes you too. She's been trying to make you see that you like her. Just tell her.'  
" So then he said ok and now, when we win the Quidditch Finals you should kiss- no- not kiss full on snog him. Have fun and enjoy yourself." She nodded her head and walked down the corridor towards the Common Room. I had promised Hermione I would study with her tonight since Quidditch was tomorrow, so once we won a party would go on all night so nobody would get any sleep.  
I walked off to the library ready to study even if it didn't help and I failed my N.E.W.T.S. Even though in the end I passed all of my classes with Outstandings.

End Flashback

I walked out of the bathroom after changing my appearance back to my chocolate brown hair and eyes that I had always dreamed of. I thought about all of the different types of eyes and hair combinations that I'd always dreamed of having. Like, purple eyes and blonde hair with pink and green tips. Or brown hair and stormy grey eyes. Maybe black hair and gold eyes to freak out the vampires. Or red hair and red eyes to scare the the vampires.  
I Apparated down the stairs to the front door and said,  
"Oh I almost forgot I need to read that parchment." I apparated back to where I had stopped the repair so I could look around. Using some of the cursebreaker spells Bill, the eldest Weasley of the seven, taught me. I couldn't see any special spells and couldn't trace a magical trail so I walked to where the hole was. I opened a piece of parchment that was in the hole and it said,

_Dear Isabella Marie-Lynn Potter,_

_My name is Regulus Black. I am Sirius' brother. We are loosely related to Billy Black on the reservation. Enclosed in the envelope below is the last Horcrux your friend Harry Potter needs to beat the Dark Lord. A Horcrux is an object used after you kill someone to keep a part of your soul. Its complicated and very disgusting. That's how Lord Voldemort is immortal. You need to use the vampire venom to destroy it. Since you're probably wondering how I know all of this since I'm dead now..._  
_Just like your vampire Alice, I see the future. A few on your part of the war will fight and die. Most will live and although from the stress of the war, not completely become themselves again, your side will prevail. _  
_The Dark Lords side will be demolished. Not many will survive thanks to your boyfriend Edward. You will get a cut on the side of your leg up to your hip and he will fly into a rage. Many of their side will cower as they see Edward snarling because they hurt you. They may or may not surrender. That part is unclear to me. _  
_Good Luck,_  
_Regulus_  
_P.S Tell Alice to clear her mind of all thoughts then focus on the future and she will be able to see everything. That's how I do this everyday. Good Luck!"_  
I smiled at Regulus' sentiment coming down here just to help me. I used my wand to pick up the Horcrux and walked over to where the vampires were standing carefully watching me as if they were scared of me. I looked at them and said,  
" You know I'm not going to hurt you right? Tonks should be here to pick me up. I need to get all of my stuff and Obliviate Charlie. I was happy to get to know you guys. If you're ever in trouble or need me in anyway, I'll set up three Portkeys so you can come see me. I'll miss this place."  
I chose three random items and put them on the fireplace. I pointed my wand at them and said,  
" Portus."  
They all glowed bright blue and then the color died down. With that, I walked out the door and out into the yard. As I spun, getting ready to Apparate I heard fifteen simultaneous pops. Meaning, either the Order was here or fifteen Death Eaters were here to kill me.


	2. Reminscing, Luck, and Golden Shields

_Previously on Secrets:_  
_As I spun, getting ready to Apparate I heard fifteen simultaneous pops. Meaning either the Order was here or fifteen Death Eaters were here to kill me. _

**A/N: I personally hate these but just a question. Should I have a song for each chapter? Thanks, now on with the story!**

I drew my wand and called out who's there? Nobody answered and I used a silent revealing curse. All it does is show you where anyone invisible or disillusioned is. I saw fourteen of the fifteen in front of me yet the last person was slowly edging their way towards me. I sent Stunning spells, disarming spells, and immobilizing spells at all of them. They all were frozen eventually and I removed the invisibility spells from all of them. I saw they had masks so I took them off. Everyone was from the Order, probably testing me for something. I had a bottle of Veritaserum in my purse. I looked to the side and said, " Accio purse!" My purse came flying to me and to save more time I just used Accio to get out the serum. I revived someone who looked like Mad-Eye and poured the serum down his throat not after binding him to a chair I summoned first though. I revived him completely asked him who he was. He looked me straight in the eye and said,  
" I'm Alastor Moody. All of our company here includes:  
Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Odd Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Daedalus Diggle, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Molly Weasley. We were testing you on how you would react in a situation of potential danger. Kudos to you for the silent spells and disarming and stunning spells in rapid succession."

With that, he shut up and I was surprised that he knew what I had done, but he was an Auror and was trained to think like a dark wizard. I'm not a dark wizard but he is trained to think of all the possibilities. I revived everyone and gave them all hugs apologising to them for what happened. I didn't mean to stun everyone I just needed to make sure I wouldn't die. I was needed to help to win this war apparently.

Nobody blamed me, in fact, they all congratulated me on the quick thinking on my part along with the fact that I managed to take all of them down while keeping my head just in case it was Death Eaters. I also was sort of surprised at the effectiveness of my simple spells we learned in our first and second year at Hogwarts. I had graduated from Hogwarts a year early because of the fact that I passed all of my classes with perfect grades. I also think that being in the Order and knowing Dumbledore on a semi-personal relationship helped. I decided that first, I would help to rid the world of the menacing threat known as Lord Voldemort. After the war against him was over I want to either be an Auror or a stay at home mom or wife.  
My mum had been murdered by Voldemort. The sad thing is, I was the child Voldemort was after but I was hidden safely on that fateful night so instead Harry got the fate destined for me. Most of my revenge was fueled on the fact of avenging my mom.  
" Wotcher Bella?"  
" Hey Tonks! How are you?"  
" I'm okay I guess. Can I tell you a secret?"  
" Tonks..." I said playfully to show I was just messing around.  
She looked around and said, " I'm pregnant and Lupins the father. I just went to a Healer yesterday to confirm it. Also, we're getting married!"

" Wow, Tonks! Thats great." I squealed with fake enthusiasm. She seemed to buy it because she left me alone. I decided to Apparate out of here and go back to my house. I just needed a break and I really felt like Charlie was my Dad so it was going to be kind of hard to just say goodbye.  
I spun to the right and imagined Charlie's house. I appeared there a second later. I walked up the stairs remembering my childhood here. I remembered all the times I did accidental magic when trying to not fall and stuff like that. I remembered when the Volturi came a few years back and were looking for the Cullen's. But they weren't here and because although I knew what they were, I intimidated them by demonstrating magic. I hadn't laughed at the irony of the situation then, I mean a fourteen year old scaring a three something thousand year old vampire is pretty unheard of. But it was fun.

I walked into the room that had been my room for about a year. I thought about the times that Edward and I sat up here or he heard me in the tree and we just watched the moon and stars while he whispered stories about the stories or even just sweet nothings. I would miss Forks. I had always secretly loved the rain as it reminded me of England, but because I was here on a supposed Order mission and didn't expect to fall in love, I had to pretend to hate it. I also learned Occlumency with Snape while I was in school so I could protect my mind. I sighed as I looked around then swept me wand around the room and had all of my stuff zoom into my trunk that I had shrunk and put into my underwear drawer so nobody would accidentally find it. Not realising I had company, I sat down on my bed and let a few tears fall.

EPOV

Bella was a witch. No, she is a witch. She could open her mind at will, like a wall, on command. That must be how she kept the secret from us for awhile. Alice had always complained her future was fuzzy. Maybe it was stuff in the Wizarding world affecting her. She had thought about some bad wizard named Voldemort. What a weird name. An owl had come to the window. Without saying much more than a few words to caution us she had taken the envelope and set in on the ground and also put a shield around us so we didn't get hurt. She must have had a thought before she took her walls down because after that she was a bit distanced as if trying to make herself see she wasn't doing something wrong. She read a letter and gave Alice the idea to clear her mind before looking into the future. Then she walked outside and she must have heard the fifteen small pops that we all heard. Only us vampires could see she did some type of spell and then she stunned fifteen people without getting hit at all. She used some potion to make the guy she revived tell the truth then she revived everyone. About half of then looked the same with red hair and freckles. While everyone was talking and catching up, along with meeting my family, I saw her glance around, then with the smallest pop, she vanished.

Nervous for her, I ran all the way to her house. Someone in my family had obviously followed me I just didn't care for the moment. When I got to Bella's I turned around to see Rosalie standing next to me. I looked at her strangely and said,  
" I want to apologize to Bella for the way I treated her. I was a bitch and a jerk so yeah." She finished lamely. I looked towards her and said,  
"You really have changed. Just let me talk to her first OK?" She nodded and ran back into the woods presumably back to the house.

I tuned back into Bella and watched her memories and listened to her interesting inner dialogue. Suddenly, she stopped. After a second or two, she kept walking. She must have known I would follow her because she looked at her jewelry and thought,  
_Harry sent me a message_ _on my fake Galleon. He has visions that are like Alice's where he can sort of tell the future. There's a Death Eater, a bad guy, in the left and right top corners of this room about to attack. On three, I'll stun them and you grab them after I make sure they are visible. One. Two. Three! _

She shouted something that sounded like Stupefy but I can't be sure because the things she stunned started screeching. She muttered something under her breath and then looked at me saying,  
" When your family was human, they would have had magic in their veins. Sadly, either Hogwarts or the Ministry didn't find them. You have a soul even though your a vampire. Trust me, that's why I fought you so hard about it. Go to Charlie, use my second wand, and point to his forehead and say Obliviate. It will erase his memory. Then leave. Don't come for me. They only want me."

She turned with one solitary tear rolling down her cheek, and walked outside, where ten or so pops were heard. She looked back at me and mouthed I love you. Instead of capturing her they all flicked their wands and said, " Avada Kedavra." While they were sending the green lights at her that were most likely deadly seeing as she was dodging, tumbling, and rolling with all of her might. She did some really cool moves while dodging like when she did a back flip while spinning off of her feet.

Eventually, her luck ran out. As she dodged the curse just barely missed her foot. Rising up her wand hand up high, she shouted, "Protego!" Guessing by the way she had it wrapped around her, I would take a 'wild' ( note the sarcasm) guess and say it's a shield. Just like the one she used earlier.

The only difference... This one was gold.


	3. Learning and Forgiving

To all of my followers, I apologise for the wait in chapters, real life got in the way of my writing. Somethings are just more important, you know? I will be able to post more often now but I cannot give a regular schedule of when I will post. I read Fanfics myself and see everybody beg for reviews and think that they are kind of stupid but let me know what you think!

Blue-food-is-Good-food

Edwards POV

The shield Bella used to block the green and red spells was gold compared to the clear or transparent color of the last shield. The spells rebounded against the shield and shot back at the person who cast the spell. Many didn't realize what had happened until it was too late because they were too busy looking at the aura of power that surrounded Bella, or the fact that the shield was gold. The majority of people had used a Killing Curse and now, they were dead. A few people had cast either Expelliarmus, a disarming spell, or Stupefy, a stunning spell and they had had their spells rebounded also. I grabbed a wand from someone who had died and did what came naturally. I shouted 'Stupefy' over and over until the last of the people who had been shouting at Bella were stunned. Bella looked slightly impressed at what I had done but when I looked around one more time, I saw one last person. She sent me a look that clearly said, ' Go, I'll take care of him.' She then said out loud,  
" I'll deal with Wormtail," she spat, " I need you to take that wand and go Obliviate Charlie. Walk up behind him and say Obliviate. Then walk away and come back here." I nodded slightly and then decided to stay and watch so as to learn some new spells.

The guy Bella was dueling didn't have a mind shield so I stuck around and started reading his mind. ' _Wow I really deserve this don't I? I Faked my death and blamed Sirius, at least Bellatrix managed not to kill him. He deserves to live with Bella and Harry. I was such a jerk I really deserve this.'_ Then out loud he said,  
"Bella, I am going to put my wand down and surrender. Do want you want with me, then send me to the Ministry. I'm tired of lying and hurting people." Bella looked to me and I nodded to show her he was telling the truth. She nodded then said aloud,  
" Alright Wormtail. I will, now Edward please go Obliviate Charlie. He cannot be brought into this, he's just a Guard and a mortal. I don't want him to get caught in all of this." I nodded to her and ran off to Charlie's.

Bella's POV

I tied Wormtail up and sat him down. I took a deep breath realising I was tired from the dueling and sent him away using a transport spell. He should end up right in front of the Ministry doors where someone would find him. I conjured a piece of paper from the bag I put on my shoulder earlier and made sure I had ink in my quill. I thought for a moment about what I wanted to write then had my wand conducting what my quill would write. Once it was finished, it said  
" Minister for Magic,  
You may not know who I am. My name is Isabella Marie-Lynn Potter. I am just a 18 year old girl. I apparently am supposed to be the one that helps tide over the war with Voldemort. My brother is 'the Chosen One' Harry Potter. The man who just appeared at your door is a Death Eater. His name is Peter Pettigrew, you know the one who supposedly died? Yeah, him. He should be fully cooperative and if he isn't mention my name. Anyway, I thought he should be of use to the Ministry. Thanks, Bella"

I walked over to a log in the woods where we had dueled and heard rustling. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rosalie.  
"Can I help you Rosalie?" I inquired  
"Bella, I am so completely sorry for the stuff I put you through repeatedly everyday because I was jealous. I apologise and hope that someday you will be able to forgive me. I know it will probably be a while because of how mean I was but, I want us to be friends and someday sisters." she said sincerely. She turned to walk away and I called out  
"Rose. I always forgave you. I know you had your own reasons for things and I never questioned them. Don't worry, I'd like the same thing." I voiced for the first time.  
She smiled at me and I smiled back. She walked up to me and held out her arms at an awkward angle to symbolise that she wanted a hug. I stood up and gave her a hug. It wasn't weird or awkward like I thought it would be. In fact, it was kind of like hugging Emmett only Rose was definitely not as muscular. She was definitely muscular, just in a feminine way. I knew it would be weird not getting her glares for awhile but eventually we would hopefully be like Alice and I, best friends.  
"Thank you Bella. For not judging and for accepting the way I was at first. I was making sure you were Cullen material and also, I was being conceited and silly. But, those days are over and you definitely passed."  
"Thanks, Rose. It's good to know I passed. Especially when it comes from you." I replied sincerely while blushing.

My Galleon burned again and I looked at it. It said  
' Where are you?' Mad-Eye is going crazy and two of the Cullen's are missing. The blonde girl and the guy with bronze hair. Harry.' I smiled at Harry's protectiveness and sent back,  
'I know where both are. We'll be back in about ten minutes. I have a few things I need to do. Bellsy'

I walked down the dirt path with Rosalie and said, "Wanna scare Edward and see how I really look?" I smiled when she nodded and walked down the path leading towards Charlie's house.

Tell me what you think and should I change my pen name to Crimson Fury?


	4. Doubts and Passing Out

Previously on Secrets: "_Wanna scare Edward and see how I really look?" I asked Rose. I smiled when she nodded and we walked down the dirt path that leads to Charlie's house._

Let me know what you think of the possible pen name change and of what you thought of the last chapter. Any editing hints are accepted because I am a new person to the "art" of writing!

Rose and I walked side by side down the dirt path heading towards Charlie's house. When I had dueled Wormtail, I had made sure that I went away from the house or dirt path so no Muggles could stumble down the path and see the bright flashing lights. I looked around and made sure nobody was around before saying,  
"So, Rose ready to see how I actually look?"  
"Yeah, you got me excited to see." she replied with genuine excitement.  
"OK, hang on. My face will scrunch up for a sec because I have to concentrate." I warned. I scrunched up my nose and felt my features start to change. My hair grew to waist length and my eyes changed to their green color. I changed my hair color to it's normal brown with red highlights and laughed as I saw my true reflection in a small hole I filled with water. Rose seemed amazed at the way I handled the situation, the way I looked, and my accent. The more I realised I could act however I wanted. My real birthday was actually September 18th which was actually in three days. I thought about what Edward might get me, if I live through whatever lies ahead and if he doesn't completely hate me after this. I felt my eyes water up and Rose looked over at me. "What is it Bella? You look upset." she inquired  
"Do you think Edward will absolutely hate me after this? He fell in love with someone that I am only part of. The real me is from Britain and from a magical background. He fell in love with a pale girl from Arizona. It's not who I am." By then, tears were falling down my face and I turned away ashamed of that fact.  
"Bella, I can vouch that no matter what Edward will love you. He used to be someone who would wallow in his room and despair that he hadn't found anyone yet. He was jealous of Alice and Jasper, along with Emmett and myself. He found you and for a little while he may feel betrayed by you but after you explain why you couldn't tell him and stuff like that you will work everything out and will be our favorite couple. I was jealous for the longest time of the fact that Edward would romance you and Emmett never does stuff like that. I mean, yes I love Emmett but everybody likes stuff like that, you know?"  
"Trust me, I know." I answered feeling better

Rose and I continued down the small amount of the path that was left and soon Charlie's house was visible and I could see Edward walking out of the door. I swayed on the spot and fell. My eyes started slipping closed and I could fell that I was going to pass out. The strain of fighting so many people and then Wormtail. Add in worrying about how Edward and Alice would feel, I'm beat. I fell to the ground and my eyes finally slipped closed.

Edward POV

I did what Bella asked and Obliviated Charlie. I saw she and Rose walking closer to us and I saw Bella's thoughts were starting to get murky, as if she were going to pass out. I saw here appearance had changed and she looked really pretty. I watched as she fell to the ground and I saw Rose carefully grab her without injuring her. I rushed up to Rose and checked Bella's vital signs. Everything was ok, she just needed sleep I guess. She probably hasn't had to do anything like that for awhile. She was in a dreary town. I took her from Rose's arms and laid her in my lap. After a moment I stood up and we rushed back to where everybody was and they were shocked at Bella's limp form. A teenager about Bella's age that looked similar to her walked up to me and asked,  
"Is she dead? I want the truth. Is my sister dead?"  
"No, she dueled with a guy named Wormtail then talked to my sister. They walked to where I was and Bella had changed her appearance. They walked out of the woods and she just passed out. She's probably just tired, OK-" I trailed off not knowing his name.  
"-Harry." he finished.

He looked like a Harry. He had ink like jet black hair. His eyes were a spectacular shade of green, quite like how Carlisle had shown me that my eyes had looked before my change. He had round glasses and a lightning scar on his forehead. You could tell by looking at him that he definitely cared immensely about Bella, his sister, and that he carried a large weight on his shoulders. I shook his hand and he flinched a small amount because of the cold touch. I smiled in apology because talking to or even seeing Bella made me feel more human and I continually would forget that I was indeed a blood-sucking vampire. Alice bounded up to me, faced everybody and said,  
"OK, my name is Alice. I think it would be best since we all are going to be working together that we share our names. My name, of course, is Alice. These are my brothers, Edward and Emmett. My sister, Rosalie, my husband, Jasper. These are my parents Esme and Carlisle. Yes we are vampires but probably not in the way you think. We drink animal blood from animals overpopulating areas and we try to blend in with humans. Carlisle is a doctor at the nearby hospital and everyone except for Esme goes to school. Esme loves to design so she usually designs add-ons to our houses and we help build them at night. We cannot sleep and sparkle in the sun. Fire is one of the only ways to harm us. I know, information overload, but I thought you should know." she concluded.  
"My name is Harry Potter and-" We heard a pop and saw a flustered witch come spinning at us. "My name is Hermione Granger." she said. I shook her hand and she quietly whispered, "Vampire. What is Harry doing here? I thought he was bringing back Bella."  
"I am Hermione. We tested Bella to see how good her reflexes were considering she probably hasn't done much magic or trained lately. So, we had the fifteen of us Apparate and surprise her. She stunned and disarmed us all. Yes, they are vampires. They are different though, 'Mione. They drink animal bl-"  
"Yes, I know Harry. I've read books on them. They drink animal blood and sparkle in the sun. They are cold and usually travel in small groups. I'm not stupid." she defended. She blushed as she realised something and Bella shifted in her state.

Bella POV

I passed out and when I opened my eyes I was a train crossroads. I called out, "Hello?" not expecting a response.  
"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call out.  
"Mom? Dad?" I inquired. I turned my head and saw them walk out of some mist that was in front of me. I shook my head in disbelief. My parents are dead but here I am standing next to real living breathing people. I then remembered that I had passed out and sighed a breath of relief. This was all just a dream of some sort.  
"No, it isn't dear. This is real. We needed you here in order to make sure you learned everything you need. We had you pass out and eventually you would come here." my dad, James, explained. I nodded my head and we started walking. We walked in silence and soon the silence became deafening. I looked over and asked,  
"Where are we going? We've been walking for awhile."  
"Hogwarts. We should be there soon. Close your eyes this might make you nauseous." I nodded and immediately thought of Apparating. When I felt them shift as if they were going to spin I knew we were going to Apparate. I made sure to close my eyes and imagined Hogwarts in my mind.

The large sprawling grounds dotted in wild flowers and even the occasional burned grass from where students would practice magic. You could see the large towers and the view from them was gorgeous. I thought about the Black Lake and how although it supposedly hosts many Dark creatures the top of it is gorgeous. You can almost see towards the bottom and it is always clear. I opened my eyes when I felt the suffocating, pressuring force lift from what seemed like my entire body. I caught my breath and looked up to Hogwarts. Looking at what used to be my home, I felt a twinge of nostalgia at all of the times I got into trouble for silly reasons and silly things.

I heard the castle doors open and heard a little girls voice call out,  
"Grandma, is tat you? When will Mommy Bella get here?"


	5. Passed Out and Piano

First, before I continue in our tale, I would like to thank ObsessiveDreamer for being the very first person to review my story. Just seeing people favorite my stories really makes me happy. When I saw the review a smile came across my face. Thank you ObessiveDreamer. Her review said, Okay, I love this story. Period.:) It is completely mind-boggling you have no  
reviews.(No offense meant. People are crazy.) Your story is amazing!:) By the  
way, I love your penname. PJO?:) I think whichever your prefer would be cool.  
I am absolutely enthralled with thus story. There's so many things to learn  
and so many directions for it to go; it's got me guessing!:) I can't wait for  
more! This story is very good, it has a good plot, it's actually believable,  
it's very good!:) Keep up the great work and I look forward to the rest!X) I  
apologize if my random tangents are annoying or if they freaked ya out. :P ;)  
ObsessiveDreamer  
I think that reviews do help motivate people to write so please, review!

_Previously: I heard the castle doors open and heard a little girls voice call out,_  
_"Grandma, is that you? When will Mommy Bella get here?"_

_BPOV_

I stood on the pathway my parents and I had been following frozen in shock and awe of the little girl who had bounded up to us. I smiled gently at her and stared at my mom with my eyes wide open like what people call the deer in the headlights look. She smiled widely at me and said,  
" Hi, my name is Alyssa but everyone calls me Aly. You look like what Grammy Lily said you would. She said my brother and I were special and had to wait here while you were helping to save the world with our Dad. Grammy says Zachary Masen looks a lot like Daddy. You're so pretty. I wish my hair was like yours." She said in, maybe, two breaths. I gave her a hug and then stood back looking at her. She must have been four or five and was very energetic. She had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes flecked with gold specks. Her hair was a beautiful shade of my brown hair, with natural red and bronze highlights. The highlights made her face seem just a little bit like mine when I would change my appearance to look just the way she did right now. Knowing that I'm Metamorphic I wondered if she was also able to change her appearance. I gave her another hug and felt a strange attachment to her although I had only known her for a total of five minutes. She grabbed my mother's and father's hands and started pulling them to the castle. Alyssa looked back at me and said,  
"Come on! I want to introduce you to all of my friends and everyone I can."

Knowing I couldn't deny this beautiful little girl anything I followed her upstairs to the Great Hall and had memories flooding my mind of all the times Fred, George, and I would make up amazing pranks and spend all night setting them up. We would sneak out of the dormitories and meet up wherever we had decided earlier in the day. Alyssa's voice broke me from my reverie and she inquired,  
"Can we go now? I'm so _excited!_" I smiled at her enthusiasm and thought of Alice. We walked into the Great Hall and everyone went silent. A single person started clapping and soon the entire hall was filled with the sound of a large amount of people clapping. I blushed and Alyssa soaked up the attention. After a moment everyone stopped clapping and I said,  
"Thank you so much. I feel that I really don't deserve this though. I'm a small part of what's going to happen next." I looked around the room and I saw a mini-Edward. I smiled at him and he blushed then looked away. Alyssa walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. I looked around again and was shocked when someone suddenly touched my shoulder. I spun to the side and hand my hand make a fist. I went to punch the person but stopped an inch from their face when I realised it was my Godfather, Sirius Black. I smiled in apology and hugged him tight. I felt some tears come to my eyes as I realised how much I had missed my family. Yes, I have the Cullen's but although they were great you can't fully replace your real parents. Alyssa and the little boy I had smiled at walked over to us.  
"Hi, my name is Zachary," he said in a tiny voice. He had bright green eyes and was definitely what Edward would have looked like when we was his age as a human.  
"Hello, Zachary. My name is Bella. How old are you?" I asked politely  
"I'm seven and Aly is four." He said proudly. I smiled and he asked, "Do you want to play a game of Quidditch?" I nodded and Sirius said,  
"Oh, it's on."

We walked out to the Quidditch field and stood in a line. Sirius and I stepped forward to be captains and Sirius picked first. He, of course, picked my dad. I picked my mom and with all of the players been picked I looked at my team. My mom, Alyssa, Zach, and a few of Alyssa and Zach's friends. Someone who looked related to Madam Hooch brought out the trunk of balls and we got ready to start. We mounted our brooms and I got my head in the game. I would be the Seeker for this round. I thought back to some moves we had made up during the school years to help to win the House Cup. Fred and George had affectionately my favorite one the wild goose chase. All you do is lead the person that is also Seeking on a wild goose chase. Act like the Snitch is in one place but go the other way until you have them officially confused then swoop and grab the Snitch. Your opponent will have given up as long as you keep your eye on the snitch, you'll be good. My dad was playing as the opposite Seeker and we got ready.

The coach blew her whistle and we took off. I saw my dad watching me and I flew into the air. I located the Snitch in a moment, it moved at just about the speed of the Cullen's and with me almost living there, I quickly adjusted. I watched it for a moment and flew in the wrong direction. I hear my dad following me and I continued in my work to get him to stop trailing me. After a moment, he gave up and went to sit up and look. I had flown in the wrong direction which was leading me straight to the Snitch. I made my way to it and stretched out my arm. I grabbed the Snitch and raised it above my head and for a moment I heard different voices than the ones congratulating me.  
"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?"  
"How..."  
"What do-"

All of the words were mixed up but I recognized all of them. One was my Edward, one was Harry, and the last sounded like Emmett and Alice. I felt my head going dizzy and led my broom to the ground before I felt my world go black.

EPOV

Bella passed out and I held her on my lap for a moment. After a moment of holding her, Carlisle came up to me and asked what had happened. I explained everything to him that had happened and how it had seemed a little troubling to him. Carlisle took her from Edward and told him it had been an emotional day for him and especially Bella. She had probably just passed out because she was tired. I carried her to the hospital bed Carlisle always had set up in his office because with Bella, you never know. I set her down and she sighed and said,  
"My name is Bella. How old are you?" As if she were talking to somebody. A little while later, after Carlisle had ran some tests everyone gathered in the room.  
"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" I asked.  
"How..." Harry, her brother, started.  
"What do-" Alice and Emmett started. Carlisle held up his hands in a manner to get everyone to be quiet and silence fell across the room. I smiled at his method and he began talking.  
"Bella is fine. She's just had a really rough day. We'll let her sleep and she should wake up soon alright?" Everybody nodded and a few human stomachs growled. Esme, being the kind and caring woman she is, rushed off to go prepare something for the guests. After a moment of silence, Emmett boomed out,  
"Who want's to play a video game?" All of the wizards were confused on what Emmett was talking about.  
"Emmett, they are magic. The magic in their blood makes technology mess up they have no idea what you are talking about." He smiled at the opportunity to teach someone something and gestured for them to follow him. Knowing Bella was in good hands, I walked to my piano and started playing her lullaby. The music consumed me and I was soon lost in the melodies and didn't hear when everyone decided to listen nearby. When I finished her lullaby, I played Esme's favorite song. The song has a soft and delicate touch to the song that you really have to look for so I always thought this song described Esme. I led the song into Clair de Lune by Debussy and soon was playing the last note. A large round of applause scared me. If I were human, I would have felt the heat rising to my face as I realised I had gotten caught in my own world which usually only happened with Bella. Alice looked happy and so did Rose. She had apologized to Bella and was continually going through it in her head to make sure Bella believed it and didn't think she was a liar. A moment after the clapping stopped Esme announced to the humans that their lunch was done and that the could help themselves. I smiled as they clambered to the dining room and I walked up to my room.

I laid on my bed and wondered what Bella had been dreaming about. Her voice was soft almost as if she were talking to a little kid. Maybe, she was. Her dreams always surprised me. I wondered what it would be like to have a family with Bella and could imagine what our family would be like. A little boy named Zachary Masen, who was older than his sister to help protect her from the worries of anything, even boys. He would look like Edward from Carlisle's memories, with bronze hair and bright green eyes. Their little girl would have brown hair with red and bronze highlights. Her eyes would be like Bella's except she would have bronze flecks around her pupils. They wouldn't fight, they would be amazing. Bella would be a wonderful mother. She could be strict when she wanted to but at the same time, sweet and caring, like a friend. Edward looked at the time and realised while he had been daydreaming, four hours had gone by. He needed to see Bella.

I walked down the stairs and down the hallway to Carlisle's office. I knocked and he told me to come in. I looked at my beautiful Bella and silently asked if anything had changed. He shook his head and said "She's mumbled things about a game called Quidditch and a little girl named Alyssa. She also told people she didn't need the applause. It's all very random. I thanked him and went outside to hunt and think. I wondered when Bella would wake. I heard vampire footsteps near me and I looked to see Alice next to me.  
"Can I help you Alice?" I asked politely.  
"Yes, actually. Bella is going to wake up in about a day or so just letting you know." With that, she walked away leaving me to want to know more.

BPOV

I woke up in the Hospital Wing. I saw everyone near the door or sitting near my bed and I asked what had happened. Nobody would answer me. I looked at Alyssa and said,  
"Alyssa, you'll tell Mommy what happened right?" She nodded and proceeded to tell me that I was just tired. I nodded and made sure that I could see right before attempting to stand up. I stood up and said to my mom, "Why am I here again?"  
"You'll need a few tips from us before you go back to the real world. I have something for you darling." She took off her necklace my dad had given her for her wedding anniversary and put it around my neck. I smiled and Sirius walked up to me with my dad.  
"That was some nice Quidditch playing, Bellsy. You need to teach me all about that sometime ok?" I nodded and he whispered,  
"I have some spells to teach you. Go to the Room of Requirement and ask for a padded, spell-proof room, ok?" I nodded and gave my Dad a hug. I told Sirius I would met him there and walked over to where my future kids were. I gave them each a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I told them how much I loved them already and that hopefully I would see them soon. I saw a remarkable likeliness of how much they both looked like the Cullen's. I saw a trace of me in them but thought they looked a lot more like Edward. I took a potion to help me heal quicker and started walking up the stairs to the Room of Requirement.


	6. Waking Up and Dueling

I would like to thank everyone who has followed or Favorited my story so far. A guest reviewed my story telling me "first of all you dont say such a big sentence unconsciously ... bring some actuality into the fic..." I would like to thank the guest for some constructive criticism and that I thought my story had a very actual feel to it. Perhaps I was wrong? Let me know what you think in a review. I really am motivated by your thoughts. Dumbledore never died in my story although some events from the HBP did occur. Last thing, if you want to know when I'm planning on posting something go to this page on facebook.  
Take out the spaces..  
www . facebook / mywritingpage01 that should be my page.  
Onto chapter 6...

_Previously: I took a potion to help me heal quicker and started walking up the sta__irs to the Room of Requirement._

BPOV

I walked up the stairs almost without thinking about where to go. Being friends with Fred and George, you learn the in's and out's of the castle very quickly. I got to the room and asked for a padded spell-proof room. I specified that I wanted it to be a larger room and walked past the door three times. I opened my eyes and the doors to the Room had solidified. I walked inside and waited just about a minute before the door opened again and Sirius and my dad walked into the room. I smiled at them and they smiled grimly back at me.  
"Let's get started, we have a lot to do in a short amount of time." Sirius said.

They walked me through what they were going to do and after a few practice tries I knew most of what spell and where they would cast it. I grimaced in determination and after a little while they stopped using spells on me and asked the room for some food and water. Sirius went to a door that opened up and grabbed the food and water bottles. My conscious flickered for a moment again and I could hear beeps, like from a monitor at a hospital. I fell to the ground and my dad sat beside me. I heard quiet weeping and thought that it sounded like Edward.  
"Edward," I sighed and for a moment I could envision his head snapping up and becoming excited. I snapped out of it though and Sirius made me drink some water. I drank the whole bottle of water in maybe ten or twenty seconds then my dad announced that the next thing we were going to work on would be my flexibility.

They showed me some stretches and demonstrated what they wanted me to do. I took another sip from my water and we got started. After a few tries I could dodge almost every spell that they sent my way. I smiled and put my hands on my knees panting for breath. My vision got cloudy again and I saw Edward laying near me touching my hair softly wishing for me to wake up. I mumbled his name and he jerked up. He called Carlisle's name and I was brought back to my dad and Godfather. My dad told me we only had enough time for me to goodbye to everyone and that we needed to get to everyone.

We ran down the hallways and stairs until we made it to the Great Hall. My family was all sitting at one table and I smiled and told them all that I had to go. They said they understood and I told them I'd see them again soon. They all gave me hugs and I gave my future children kisses on the forehead. I heard Edward's voice again telling me to open my eyes and I listened.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward staring at me with concern. I looked around and saw I was in Carlisle's office. My heart rate climbed as I remembered that I had just seen my unborn children and my deceased parents. Edward's look of concern deepened and he grabbed my hand asking me to calm down. I took steady deep breaths and after a minute I was ok. I wanted to tell him what had happened but I didn't want to scare him and I wasn't even sure what I had seen, completely anyway. I know what had happened but I wanted to talk to Ginny or maybe Rose first to show her I trust her. Carlisle checked my vitals and told me I was okay even though I already knew it. I hopped off of the bed and sighed in almost inaudible relief when Edward told me I had been out only for a few hours. I need to be awake and fighting for freedom in the Wizarding World and in our world against the Volturi. My legs weren't the least bit unsteady which shocked me although my determination to finally end Voldemort's reign of terror and the Volturi's rule over vampires definitely helped me to think things through in my mind. I walked out of the room and went to Rose. I asked her if we could talk in private and then asked Edward not to listen in. When Rose nodded we walked to her and I took out my wand. I put up a few Silencing charms and then said,  
"Okay, nobody can hear what we are saying so everything is completely private, I promise." Rose nodded then I explained to her what had happened while I was asleep. I told her about the training with my Dad and Sirius then about my unborn kids. She looked shocked then smiled as I said something about the possibility of her having kids someday. I finished explaining to her what happened and she told me it was like a premonition kind of, just interactive and not set in like twenty years. I smiled and thanked her for talking to me. She told me it wasn't a problem and I removed the charms. Before I went back downstairs I changed my hair and eyes to the right colors and we walked downstairs. All of my friends from Hogwarts didn't look at my twice while all of the Cullen's did a double take and looked shocked. To ease their confusion I said,  
"I'm a Metamorphagus which means that I can change my hair length, color, frizziness and stuff like that and my eye color. This is how I am supposed to look but when Professor Dumbledore-"  
"Dumbledore's still alive?" Carlisle asked.  
"Yeah he is. You know him?" I asked, always the curious person.  
"Yes, he was in America for sometime when I had changed Edward in the very beginning. He was curious when he saw me. He wasn't sure what kind of creature I was and when I explained it to him he was enthralled with our species. He told me a little about Hogwarts the school he was teaching in and what it's like to be a wizard. I, of course, had questions but he said he needed to go and we parted ways. I haven't seen him since." He concluded.  
"Yeah, Dumbledore sent me here because MoldyShorts, this really bad guy with a taboo so you can't say his name without getting really hurt by bad people, is after me and my brother. He's worse than a newborn," I said to all of the Cullen's. Their eyes went wide as they grasped how serious I was.

I filled them in on how much I knew then asked if I could use their fireplace. When Carlisle said I could I took out my wand and lit the wood that was in there. I took out my Floo Powder and stuck my head in while saying "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office." I felt my head spinning through the fireplaces then a moment later I could see Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk. I called his attention to me and I explained to him what had happened then going into detail about the Cullen's. He told me to use the secret entrance through the Hog's Head to get into Hogwarts. He said that some Death Eaters were teaching at the school and he couldn't do anything. He told me Draco had tried to kill him on Voldie's orders then Snape had tried to finish the order's on his wish but he couldn't proving that Snape was innocent which made me feel better. I told him we'd be there shortly and all of the adult wizards went back to the Burrow while Harry and all of the underaged people went to Hogwarts. Since Voldemort was after me, we needed to sneak in.

I told the vampires that we were going to Apparate to the Hog's Head because if we all Floo ir would take too long. I explained what was going to happen and told them to keep their eyes closed otherwise they would feel sick. Emmett didn't believe me and when we got to the outside of Hog's Head he almost vomited on Rose. I smiled then a frown came onto my face when we heard a loud screeching. I told them it was the Caterwauling Charm and that we needed to get inside ASAP.

Aberforth pushed us inside of his bar and downstairs to where the secret entrance to Hogwarts was. The door banged open and Bellatrix and two other Death Eaters strutted into the room.  
"Well, well. The miserable wretch Isabella. How pleased the Dark Lord will be to see you." I snorted then when she fired a spell at Edward my protectiveness and immediate reaction was to fire back at her. We dueled for a moment while we slowly backed up to the portrait of Ariana, Dumbledore's sister. I stunned Bellatrix and the other two then tied them with ropes. I climbed into the portrait hole with all of the vampires shielding me as we ran down the passage towards Hogwarts. I hoped Harry had already brought the D.A. and anyone who would fight for our side to the Room of Requirement already.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what did you think? Let me know and sorry for the really long A/N at the beginning.


End file.
